Apocalypse zombies 2014
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Fic crossover en trois parties. Les persos de SPN sont comme dans "5.04 The End" et ils rencontrent les personnages de "The Walking Dead" dans la fameuse prison... En plus des zombies, deux nouveaux ennemis vont débarquer...
1. Un nouveau Monde

**Apocalypse zombies 2014.**

**Partie #1 « Un nouveau Monde ».**

_Voici un crossover un peu spécial..._

_Supernatural + The Walking Dead !_

_L'histoire se passe après la saison 8 d'SPN mais Castiel, Dean et Sam sont comme dans l'épisode « The end » de la saison 5. _

_J'ai modifié quelques petites choses concernant « The Walking Dead » notamment en y incrustant les démons et les anges. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un peu étrange, j'en conviens..._

_(Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke (ainsi que Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman) à la CW (et AMC), etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces séries et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

Des années à lutter contre la fin du monde, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient perdu la bataille. Le virus Croatoan ravageait toute la Terre, transformant 80 % de la population en zombies. La Team Free Will survivait dans ce chaos. Castiel perdit ses ailes et ses pouvoirs. Sam et Dean, égal à eux-mêmes, continuaient de chasser le surnaturel tout en tuant quelques morts-vivants au passage. Ils roulaient de ville en ville, de planque en planque, toujours dans l'Impala du Winchester. L'ex-ange avait troqué son trench-coat contre une vielle veste kaki, une chemise bleu foncé et un jean déchiré. Ses cheveux, encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, s'accordaient à son look dépenaillé, avec sa barde de trois jours. Dean et Sam portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'avant, bien que plus sales que par le passé. Les deux frères voyaient Castiel dépérir de jour en jour. L'aîné revivait la vision de Zachary, une réalité où l'ex-ange buvait plus que de raison, tout en fumant des substances pas très légales. Mais la Team avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Leur Impala les lâcha devant une prison en plein milieu d'une forêt dense. Dean maugréa jusqu'à arriver devant les grilles qui encerclaient ce lieu sombre. Ce fut à cet instant, qu'ils découvrirent que la bâtisse était occupée par d'autres personnes.

**…**

Trois hommes et deux femmes les mirent en joue, leur demandant, en criant, ce qu'ils foutaient ici. Encore énervé, Dean essaya d'expliquer la situation. Un des gars armés questionna.

\- Vous êtes avec le gouverneur ?

Les mains en l'air, le cadet répliqua.

\- Qui ça ?

Après moult explications, le trio put enfin rentrer dans les murs de la prison. Ils passèrent les hauts grillages, où des zombies s'agglutinaient pour tenter de manger les vivants à l'intérieur, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le groupe qui continuait de braquer des armes sur eux. Traversant une longue cour d'herbe, ils se postèrent devant le chef qui entreprit de fouiller les intrus. Forcément, il découvrit une multitude d'armes sur chacun d'eux.

\- Pas touche, ragea Dean. On n'est pas des méchants et nous sommes de votre côté.

Forcé de le croire, l'homme baissa son fusil et se présenta lui ainsi que son groupe.

\- Je suis Rick Grimes. Voici mon fils Carl et mes amis Daryl, Glenn, Michonne et Maggie.

Le cadet leur fit un signe de tête avant de répliquer.

\- Je suis Sam Winchester et lui, c'est mon frère Dean.

\- Et le drogué à côté, c'est Castiel, compléta l'aîné.

Pour toute réponse, le drogué en question se mit à sourire bêtement. Michonne, dont les yeux détaillèrent les trois hommes, demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- _Baby _m'a lâché à quelques mètres, maugréa Dean.

\- Qui ça ? Questionna Glenn.

\- Sa bagnole, expliqua le plus jeune frère. Sujet douloureux, vaut mieux l'éviter. Hum... Vous vivez ici ?

Rick rapprocha son fils près de lui, comme pour le protéger. Il répondit néanmoins.

\- Oui. Et si vous voulez rester quelques jours, faudra vous plier à certaines règles. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Alors que son frère allait protester, Sam répliqua sagement.

\- Nope. Pas du tout. C'est vous le chef.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir avant de baragouiner.

\- Ouais... Tant qu'on ne fait pas la popote, ça me va.

Le patron se tourna vers Maggie.

\- Fais leur visiter la prison. Trouve leur une cellule pour la nuit.

La jeune femme obtempéra.

**…**

Durant la visite guidée, Dean reluquait Maggie avec un grand sourire.

\- Toutes les filles d'ici sont aussi mignonnes que toi ?

La femme considéra le dragueur avant de montrer sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Bas les pattes, cow-boy. Je suis mariée.

\- Évidemment...

Sam souffla d'énervement face au comportement de son frère. Maggie leur donna deux cellules pour dormir. Elle s'excusa néanmoins.

\- Ce n'est pas très confortable. Mais il y a des couvertures à votre disposition. Ça vous ira ?

Castiel sourit, encore dans le cirage, il répliqua.

\- Oh ouais, parfait !

Intriguée, Maggie se pencha vers Sam pour lui chuchoter.

\- C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Hum... Il n'en a pas qu'un seul, en fait...

Dean rentra dans la cellule pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit inconfortable. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

**…**

Pendant ce temps, Sam discutait avec Rick. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les habitants de la prison et également sur ce « gouverneur » dont tout le monde semblait avoir si peur. Castiel, quant à lui, s'allongea sur l'herbe de la cour pour observer les zombies essayant de passer à travers le grillage. Le jeune homme fouilla dans les poches de sa vieille veste pour en sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma. Il fut vite rejoint par un homme portant une arbalète, qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Hey, t'aurais pas une clope pour moi, s'te plaît ?

L'ex-ange lui en tendit une.

\- Castiel, c'est ça ? Commença l'homme armé.

\- Ouais. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom, déjà ?

\- Daryl.

\- Enchanté.

Ils restèrent assit l'un à côté de l'autre, tout en fumant et en surveillant les morts-vivants.

**…**

Après la discussion avec Rick, Sam rejoint Dean dans sa cellule. Comme ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, le cadet jeta un coup de pied dans le lit pour réveiller son frère. Grommelant de plus belle, l'aîné questionna.

\- Quoi encore, Sammy ?

Ce dernier surveilla les alentours d'un coup d'œil furtif, faisant attention que personne n'entendent ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici. Ils sont en guerre contre un certain gouverneur et apparemment, c'est pas un enfant de cœur celui-là.

\- Et alors ? Nous non plus, hein. Au moins, ici, on a un pieu et de quoi bouffer.

Le cadet s'assit sur les draps miteux et Dean dut retirer ses jambes pour laisser la place à son frère.

\- À ton avis, Dean, comment ils vont réagir lorsqu'ils découvriront que nous sommes responsables de l'Apocalypse, hein ?

L'aîné se frotta le visage en maugréant.

\- Mais pourquoi ils devraient l'apprendre ? Merde, on a stoppé la fin du monde des dizaines de fois, on a le droit de se planter, non ?

\- Non, justement ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui se passe, ou quoi ? Tous les êtres vivants de la terre sont soient morts, soient zombifiés ! Sans parler des anges qui ont chuté, des démons qui marchent librement sur Terre et de Cass qui est devenu un humain à moitié fou.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Qui ça, Castiel ?

\- Cass, oui ! Pas mon trou du cul ! Il est où cet emplumé ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- J'suis pas sa nounou. C'est ton ange, pas le mien.

Dean se leva pour quitter la cellule en grognant.

\- Tu parles d'un ange.

**…**

Après s'être perdu dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de la prison, Dean trouva son ami assit dans l'herbe aux côtés d'un homme. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra. Il souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre le duo.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le frère.

\- Dean ! Dit Castiel. Je te présente mon pote, Daryl.

Ce dernier, fumant sa troisième cigarette, fit un clin d'œil au Winchester.

\- Cass, j'peux te parler trois secondes ?

Mais l'homme continuait d'observer l'horizon sans prêter attention au chasseur.

\- Non, je surveille les zombies.

Dean regarda les morts-vivants derrière le grillage.

\- Ils vont pas s'envoler. Cass ? J'ai du Whisky.

L'ex-ange se leva tout enjoué. Il dit au revoir à Daryl d'un signe de la main avant de partir. Dean s'isola dans un coin avant d'expliquer à son ami.

\- Cass, je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu des gens vivants. Tu ne dois rien leur dire au sujet de nous. Tu sais, que nous sommes chasseurs, toi un ange et qu'on a provoqué la fin du monde, et tout et tout. _Capiche ?_

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Où est mon Whisky ?

Dean, énervé, s'écria.

\- Cass ! Bordel ! Tu peux allumer ton cerveau cinq minutes ?!

L'intéressé plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Le frère se passa les mains sur son visage, il essaya de se calmer.

\- Putain Cass, t'es pas possible. T'étais déjà chiant en tant qu'ange, mais maintenant, c'est pire !

Castiel sortit une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche. Alors qu'il la portait aux lèvres pour l'allumer, Dean lui arracha des mains.

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec ces conneries ! La drogue, l'alcool, c'est pas toi, mec ! Tu veux te foutre en l'air ? Alors fais-le en combattant !

\- Tu veux que je meure ? Comprit-il.

Le Winchester ferma les yeux et souffla un coup.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, justement ! Je veux que tu arrêtes ces saloperies !

Castiel s'approcha du frère, le regard noir, il rétorqua.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus un ange, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et je ne dois plus allégeance à personne. Et certainement pas à toi.

Choqué, Dean ne vit qu'au dernier moment son ami reprendre son dû de ses mains. Castiel partit alors vers le grillage pour allumer sa cigarette.

**…**

Dean retourna dans sa cellule, plus en colère que jamais. Sam remarqua sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors ?

\- La ferme, Sammy. Cass se tue à petit feu et il en a rien à foutre. Je compte pas l'en empêcher.

\- Très mature.

L'aîné le foudroya du regard.

\- Si tu veux te prendre le bec avec lui, vas-y, te gênes pas. Moi, j'en peux plus.

Dean vira son frère du lit pour s'y allonger de tout son long. Dépité, le cadet s'en alla.

**…**

Trois jours passèrent, durant lesquels Sam réussit à se sociabiliser grâce à ses sages paroles. Il s'activait dans la vie du camp avec plaisir. Quant à Dean, à part ronchonner et essayer de réparer son Impala chaque jour, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Castiel était de garde, au sommet de la tour d'observation pour surveiller le périmètre de la prison. Daryl se joignit à lui, une bouteille de Vodka dans les mains. Tous deux se mirent à boire tout en scrutant l'horizon, armé jusqu'aux dents. Au bout de quelques lampées d'alcool, Castiel baragouina à son ami.

\- Avant, j'étais un ange. Une bien piètre image de mon espèce, à vrai dire. J'ai sorti Dean de l'enfer et après ça, les soucis ont commencé. Lucifer marchait parmi les humains avec les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Eve a détruit le monde et les leviathans se sont mis à tout contrôler. Puis les anges sont tombés du ciel. J'ai, une fois de plus, perdu mes ailes et la Terre à sombrer dans le chaos à cause du virus Croatoan.

\- Mmmm, murmura Daryl.

Il arracha la bouteille des mains de Castiel en répliquant.

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, mec.

Dean grimpa en haut de la tour pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Lorsque le frère débarqua, Daryl se leva en lançant.

\- À plus tard, Cass.

Le Winchester attendit que le guerrier soit en bas de l'échelle pour rétorquer.

\- Depuis quand il t'appelle « Cass », celui-là ?

\- Depuis que c'est mon ami.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il est devenu ton ami ? S'énerva Dean.

\- Quand il m'a apporté une bouteille d'alcool. Mais il l'a reprise avec lui, il dit que je bois trop.

\- Sans blague ? Railla le frère.

Castiel se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- Je sens un ton ironique dans ta voix. Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Dean se frotta les yeux et inspira un bon coup.

\- Putain, c'que t'es chiant comme gars.

\- C'est pour me dire ça, que tu es venu ?

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Cass, _buddy, _j'arrive plus à te suivre.

Le regard maintenant fixé sur l'horizon, l'ex-ange dit.

\- Pourtant, j'ai pas bougé de place depuis des heures.

Le frère leva les yeux au ciel, essayant encore de se calmer.

\- Tu ne facilites pas les choses, hein.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est ça, ouais...

Dean plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Cass... Ces gens-là ne sont pas comme nous. Ils ne savent rien sur tout ce qui se trame dans le monde surnaturel.

\- Peut-être... Mais nous devons les aider, les guider. C'était la volonté de Père. Lorsque j'étais un ange, ma mission était de sauver les humains. Je dois continuer ce combat.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? En leur proposant des joints et du Whisky ? Railla derechef Dean.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Dean, je... Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi, hein ? De m'abandonner ? De te foutre en l'air ?

L'ex-ange ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais des cris venus d'en bas lui coupèrent la parole. Ils se penchèrent à la rambarde de la tour, pour voir qu'un petit groupe se formait à l'entrée de la prison. Dean remarqua que Sam faisait partie de la nouvelle Team. Les deux hommes descendirent l'échelle pour savoir ce qui se passait. Rick était en pleine discussion.

\- … nous devons les récupérer tous les deux, en vie. Nous allons former des groupes pour attaquer Woodbury à la tombée de la nuit.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? S'enquit le Winchester.

Le chef expliqua alors.

\- Le gouverneur a enlevé Maggie et Glenn. Ils étaient partis en ville pour un ravitaillement lorsqu'ils sont tombés dans un piège.

\- Pourquoi il les a kidnappés ?

\- Nous sommes en guerre contre lui. Il veut savoir où notre camp se trouve et on ne doit pas lui dire que nous sommes ici. Sinon, il voudra prendre possession de la prison, ainsi que des occupants.

\- On se joindra à vous, répliqua Sam.

\- Comme vous voudrez, ajouta Rick. Nous partirons ce soir, avec les armes et les véhicules. Mais si vous communiquez notre localisation, nous vous tuerons.

Au moins, c'était clair. Le reste du groupe s'en alla pour récupérer l'équipement. Castiel les suivit, mais Dean le retint par le bras.

\- Wow, tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Me battre.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, toi. Il y a plus d'alcool que de sang qui circule dans tes veines !

L'ex-ange se détacha de l'emprise de son ami, avant de rétorquer.

\- Je suis un soldat, Dean.

Il s'en alla, sous le regard interloqué du chasseur.

**…**

Michonne et Rick montèrent à bord d'un camion aux couleurs camouflage. Daryl prit sa moto, tandis que Dean put enfin conduire son Impala. Sam et Castiel roulèrent en sa compagnie et l'ambiance était bien morose durant le voyage. Sam, côté passager, regardait à l'extérieur. La route déserte et la forêt sur le côté. La mort les entourait. Il était triste. Dean, énervé, serra fortement le volant des deux mains, pour se donner une contenance. Il jeta alors des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour observer l'ex-ange sur la banquette arrière. Ce dernier, avachi sur les vieux fauteuils en cuir, fouilla dans les poches de sa veste militaire. Il attrapa une boîte, l'ouvrit d'une main et avala plusieurs pilules d'amphétamine, ce qui mit les nerfs du Winchester à rude épreuve. Le conducteur se crispa, il dérapa sur la pédale de vitesse. Sam le sentit, mais ne dit rien. Dean décida de reporter sa colère sur autre chose, en commençant par questionner son cadet.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi on doit se battre avec eux ? Y'a pas trois jours, tu m'as dit qu'on devait pas rester ici. On connaît même pas ce gouverneur ! On n'a rien à foutre dans cette histoire !

\- Il a kidnappé nos amis !

\- Putain, Sammy, on est ici que depuis quelques jours ! Ces gens ne sont pas nos « amis » !

Sam souffla un coup et avoua à demi-mot.

\- Dean... Tout ça, c'est de notre faute. L'Apocalypse, Croatoan... Je... J'ai envie de rattraper nos erreurs. On ne peut pas laisser mourir le peu d'humains qui restent. On se doit de sauver les 20 % de la population que nous n'avons pas encore détruite.

L'aîné comprenait son frère. Mais il jeta derechef un coup d'œil dans le rétro avant de murmurer.

\- C'est pas pour les 20 % de la population que je m'inquiète, moi...

Le cadet se tourna vers l'arrière pour voir Castiel, tête posée contre la vite, le regard perdu et la mine décomposée. Dean accéléra encore plus sur la route déserte et morte qui menait à l'endroit de leur mission. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait là-bas, mais le frère s'en fichait. Il préférait se défouler sur un zombie plutôt que de cogner son ami, tellement ce dernier le tué à cause de son comportement autodestructeur.

**…**

Ils garèrent tous leur véhicule dans un coin isolé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Chacun prit quelques armes et Rick les briefa une nouvelle fois.

\- On y va incognito. Michonne connaît l'endroit, elle nous montera par où passer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Si ça dégénère, tirez sur eux. Mais il faut récupérer les prisonniers, c'est clair ?

\- Wow ! S'écria Dean. On va tuer d'autres humains ?

\- Il y a aussi des zombies qu'ils gardent en captivité, informa la seule fille du groupe.

\- _Awesome..._

Le chef reprit.

\- Je pars devant en éclaireur avec Michonne. Dean, Sam, Castiel et Daryl, vous nous couvrez.

Armes en main, que se soit un revolver, un fusil, une arbalète ou un sabre, ils pénètrent dans la ville barricadée. Seul Castiel sourit en suivant le groupe. Ils marchèrent en se courbant, pour ne pas se faire repérer. La jeune femme les conduisait dans une brèche, un trou dans le grillage qui entourait la ville. Les zombies n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour passer par là, mais les humains, si. Michonne avait créée cette faille pour quitter la ville, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Au départ, tout se déroula sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent, sans faire de bruit, dans une maison abandonnée. La Team avait choisi cet endroit pour tenter de repérer les lieux par la fenêtre, histoire de savoir où passer pour trouver leurs amis. Mais le groupe se rendit bien vite compte que la bicoque abritait des habitants de Woodbury. Et ces hommes, armés eux aussi, firent feu sur les intrus qui durent alors riposter. Ils restaient ici, en éclaireur, en cas d'attaque extérieur. Le son des balles attira l'attention dehors. Les civils commencèrent à paniquer et l'angoisse envahit très vite la ville. Leur plan compromis, le groupe de Rick se sépara. Le chef, accompagné de Daryl et Castiel, partirent dans une direction. Le reste de la Team s'éclipsa dans une autre. Mais lorsque Dean comprit que l'ex-ange n'était plus avec lui, il s'esquiva pour le rejoindre. Sauf qu'il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il venait de perdre son ami du regard à cause de la foule.

Le soldat angélique défonça une porte d'un coup de pied. Rick et Daryl pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, arme en main, tirant sur leurs ennemis à tout va.

L'aîné des Winchester se perdit dans le chaos extérieur, les habitants couraient dans tous les sens en le percutant. Il avait beau hurler : « Cass ! » Il ne le trouva pas. La nuit noire et les faibles lumières qui n'éclairaient presque rien, ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Sam rejoint son frère, revolver en avant.

Pendant ce temps, l'ange en question tua, avec l'aide de ses amis, les gardiens des deux prisonniers. Il aida Daryl à libérer Maggie et Glenn de leurs entraves, avant de les faire sortir incognito dans la foule extérieure. Fusil en main, Castiel se battait comme le bon petit soldat qu'il fut autrefois. Mais quelque chose l'interloqua. Dans ce brouhaha et parmi les habitants en fuite, il découvrit une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Encore groggy, l'ex-ange se dirigea vers lui, voyant que son ennemi avait belle et bien les yeux noirs comme ceux des démons. Comprenant que les balles ne serviraient à rien, il jeta son arme pour se défendre avec ses poings. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur le front de la créature, mais forcément, rien ne se passa. Dépité, il ne vit pas le coup arriver vers lui. Il encaissa ce crochet du droit avant de riposter à son tour. S'affrontant au corps-à-corps, le suppôt de Satan gardait l'avantage sur l'ange. Parce que lui, au moins, était sobre et maîtrisait toute sa force, contrairement à Castiel qui recevait plus de coups qu'il n'en donnait. Un dernier poing sur la figure eut raison du soldat, qui tomba au sol complètement K.O.

Dean courait dans la rue, suivit de son frère. Ces derniers purent à leur tour remarquer que, en plus des humains et des zombies, les hommes aux yeux noirs déambulaient dans la ville.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla l'aîné.

\- Des démons...

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?!

L'un d'entre eux se planta devant les frères, son regard sombre les observa. Tout en souriant, il répliqua.

\- Winchester ! Vous avez le bonjour de Crowley !

Il se jeta alors sur eux. Comme ils n'étaient pas armés pour ce genre de créatures, ils durent eux aussi se battre au corps-à-corps. Sam commença déjà à psalmodier.

\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, __omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio __infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte..._

Des coups de feu l'empêchèrent de terminer son exorcisme. Un homme sortit d'une maison en pointant son revolver en l'air pour vider le chargeur dans le vide. Les frères regardèrent ce fou et l'aîné grommela.

\- Merde, c'est qui lui, encore ?

Le démon, sourire aux lèvres, répliqua alors.

\- Lui, c'est le gouverneur...

Les Winchester se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice. Ils devaient partir d'ici. Mais avant, Dean décocha un crochet du droit au suppôt de Satan et l'acheva par un coup de pied entre les jambes. Après ça, ils s'éclipsèrent vers le lieu de retraite, pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. À bout de souffle, ils virent tous deux Glenn et Maggie dans un sale état. Daryl, arbalète en main, emmenait les ex-prisonniers vers le camion garé non loin de là. Rick continuait de tirer sur les hommes armés tandis que Michonne sectionnait la tête d'un zombie grâce à son sabre. Le cœur de Dean se serra, il demanda alors au guerrier.

\- Où est Cass ?

Daryl lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- J'croyais qu'il était avec toi.

Paniqué et énervé, le frère s'écria.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il est parti jouer les soldats avec vous trois !

\- Ouais, mais, une fois qu'on a sauvé Maggie et Glenn, il s'est enfui. Je pensais qu'il te rejoindrait.

Le chef retrouva son groupe.

\- Ok, on y va. On arrivera jamais à tous les tuer, faut qu'on se barre !

Il commençait déjà à monter dans le camion, mais Dean ragea.

\- Cass, n'est pas là !

Rick aida les deux victimes à grimper à bord avant d'avouer.

\- Désolé mec, mais on doit filer. On va se faire tuer ! Je ne vais pas mettre mon groupe en danger pour un seul homme. On connaissait tous les risques.

Alors que l'aîné se rua sur lui pour le frapper, Sam le retint par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, Sammy ! Je vais chercher Cass !

Il se dirigea vers la ville lorsqu'un groupe d'habitant de Woodbury se mit à tirer sur eux. Le cadet agrippa son frère pour le sortir de force de la trajectoire des balles. Alors que ce dernier luttait pour retourner dans le chaos, Sam réussit à l'assommer pour ensuite porter son corps sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Il se plaça derrière le volant et suivit les véhicules devant lui, direction la prison. Peu fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, il tenta de se rassurer durant le trajet.

**…**

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il colla son poing dans la figure de Sam. Ils étaient garés à l'intérieur de la prison, la nuit les enveloppait encore.

\- Merde, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !?

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

\- Et Cass, hein ? Ce débile va se faire tuer !

Le cadet souffla un coup.

\- On va retourner le chercher demain matin, lorsque le soleil sera levé.

Mais l'aîné ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- J'y vais maintenant !

Une fois de plus, son frère le retint par le bras.

\- Dean ! Il fait nuit, on ne voit rien du tout ! On doit aussi se préparer à affronter des démons, on doit s'armer pour ça !

Le chasseur baissa la tête, Sam vit sa mine décomposée, il essaya de le rassurer.

\- Demain, à l'aube, on file. Mais là, on doit dormir et faire un plan d'attaque. Dean...

Ce dernier tourna le dos à son frère. Il avoua alors à demi-mot.

\- Merde, Sammy... Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose...

\- Ils ne vont pas le tuer.

Dean se retourna pour foudroyer le cadet des yeux.

\- Non ! Ils vont le torturer pour savoir où la prison se trouve !

\- Castiel sait se défendre.

\- Il a trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang ! Il est drogué qu'il en peux plus ! Alors non, j'crois pas que ce crétin puisse se défendre ! J'sais même pas comment il tient encore debout, ce foutu emplumé...

Dean s'assit par terre, le dos contre l'Impala, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Sam commença à ouvrir le coffre pour sortir l'armada nécessaire.

**…**

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla, un mal de crâne lui martelait le cerveau. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux rouges lui brûlaient affreusement. Il commença par cligner des paupières, mais une vive lumière, pendue au plafond, l'aveugla. L'ex-ange tenta alors de bouger pour se protéger de sa photophobie, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'une corde lui mordait les poignets, accrochés derrière son dos. Essayant du coup d'étendre ses jambes, il comprit de nouveau que ses chevilles étaient, elles aussi, attachées aux pieds de la chaise. Ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien et un pic-vert résonnait inlassablement dans son cerveau. Lorsque ses yeux purent enfin s'habituer à la luminosité, il remarqua qu'un homme se tenait debout devant lui. Castiel l'entendit parler, mais il ne comprit pas les mots, les sons n'étaient pas encore assez clairs dans sa tête. Mais il voyait que son ennemi s'impatientait, il frappa alors le prisonnier en plein visage pour le réveiller complètement.

\- Hey ! Tu m'entends ?!

Une autre voix, au fond de la salle, répliqua.

\- Je crois qu'il est encore dans le coltard.

\- Ouais, Milton, je vois ça ! Rappelle-moi déjà, pourquoi vous avez ramené ce drogué ici ?

Le scientifique s'avança à pas lent vers le chef.

\- Il fait partie du groupe de Grimes. Ils l'ont laissé derrière, je pense qu'il pourra vous aider pour connaître l'emplacement de la prison.

\- Pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'il décuve, railla le gouverneur.

Il frappa de nouveau Castiel, puis se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Hey, tu m'entends ?

L'ex-ange commença à émerger. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnut alors la salle où il avait sauvé Maggie et Glenn, quelque heures plus tôt.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il encore groggy.

Le chef sourit.

\- À Woodbury. Tu sais, la ville que tes petits copains et toi avez attaquée. C'est moi, le gouverneur.

À l'entente de ce nom, Castiel paniqua, ce qui n'échappa pas à son geôlier.

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, lâcha le prisonnier.

\- On en reparlera dans quelques heures, quand tu pleureras pour avoir ta dose. Ou quand tu en auras marre d'entendre les grognements.

\- Quels grognements ?

Le gouverneur fit signe à Milton de faire entrer deux zombies. Les morts-vivants furent attachés au mur du fond, en face de Castiel. Ces derniers tentèrent de marcher vers lui pour le dévorer. Heureusement que les chaînes les en empêchés. Le scientifique partit de la pièce, le gouverneur le suivit, mais il lança, avant de claquer la porte.

\- Quand tu seras devenu fou de les voir gesticuler devant toi pour te bouffer, je reviendrais et on pourra causer tous les deux.

L'ex-ange se retrouva dans la pièce sombre, à peine éclairé, et il tenta de se contenir face aux monstres en face de lui.

**…**

_La suite, très prochainement... _


	2. Une nouvelle équipe

**Apocalypse zombies 2014.**

**Partie #2 « Une nouvelle équipe ».**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Je sais, cette histoire est très bizarre... _

_Mais tout finira bien, hein !_

_Il y aura une partie 3 et se sera la dernière._

_(Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

**...**

Dès que les rayons du soleil éclairèrent le ciel, Dean mit l'Impala en route. Le frère n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, passant tout son temps à maugréer et préparer les armes. Sam, quant à lui, était parti voir Rick, lui disant qu'ils quitteraient la prison pour secourir Castiel. Le chef ne trouva rien à redire, à part de garder le secret sur l'emplacement du camp et que ses hommes ne se joindraient pas au sauvetage. Il se devait de garder son groupe en vie. Le cadet le comprit et ne contra pas ses volontés. Mais lorsque la voiture allait quitter la prison, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Dean coupa le contact pour sortir du véhicule et se poster devant Daryl.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bougonna l'aîné.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam sortit à son tour de la voiture pour entendre l'homme répondre.

\- Cass est mon ami et hier soir, il nous a grandement aidés.

\- Ne l'appelle pas « Cass », maugréa le Winchester.

\- Dean... Gronda le cadet. Daryl, tu ne veux pas monter dans l'Impala ?

\- Nan, je préfère ma bécane.

\- Bon ok, on y va, décida Dean.

Les deux véhicules quittèrent donc la prison.

**…**

Pendant ce temps, Castiel passait la pire nuit de sa vie. Les grognements des zombies le rendirent à moitié fou. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. L'ex-ange découvrit une sensation nouvelle traverser son corps. Il tremblait et il transpirait, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ses poignets liés lui faisaient affreusement mal et sa migraine ne partait pas. Ses yeux le brûlaient encore, il les ferma lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le gouverneur entra en jetant des coups d'œil aux morts-vivants, qui essayaient encore d'avancer sans y parvenir. Il sortit alors une arme de sa ceinture pour coller une balle dans la tête des créatures. Le bruit fit sursauter Castiel, dont les maux martelaient encore plus sa tête meurtrit. Le chef se posta ensuite devant le prisonnier, le toisant de haut.

\- Bon, je peux utiliser la manière douce ou...

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve la prison, coupa l'ex-ange.

Déjà énervé, le gouverneur décocha un coup de poing dans le visage du prisonnier. Ce dernier se mit alors à sourire en répliquant.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. J'étais défoncé quand je suis arrivé dans le camp de Rick et j'étais encore défoncé en sortant de la prison. Même si je voulais y retourner aujourd'hui, je ne retrouverais pas la route.

L'homme armé le considéra un moment. Il voyait bien que Castiel tremblait et suait à cause du manque.

\- Putain, mais t'es qui, toi ?

Il rit derechef en avouant.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, désormais. Avant j'étais un ange du Seigneur...

Il balança cette phrase sachant très bien que son interlocuteur ne le croirait pas. Mais contre toute attente, le gouverneur ne fut pas surpris. Il rétorqua même.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en criant.

\- Milton ! Va le chercher !

Le scientifique, comprenant apparemment de quoi parlait son chef, partit en ville. Castiel interrogea le gouverneur du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire en attendant que son ami revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Lorsque l'ex-ange comprit qui se tenait devant lui, un air paniqué s'afficha sur son visage ravagé.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Hello, Cassy.

Le chef se posta de nouveau face au prisonnier en expliquant.

\- Je suis au courant pour les démons et les anges. Ton pote m'a briefé sur les vraies raisons de notre fin du monde. Si tu es bien celui que je crois, tu mérites de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Lucifer se mit à rire.

\- Oh oui, c'est bien celui à qui tu penses. Castiel, l'ange du Seigneur. Il s'est rebellé contre Père pour faire joue-joue avec les Winchester sur Terre. Répandant le chaos autour d'eux. À cause de leurs conneries, le virus Croatoan a ravagé la planète.

Choqué et angoissé, l'ex-ange tenta de se défendre.

\- Nous avons empêché l'Apocalypse des dizaines de fois ! Et c'est toi, Lucifer, qui a provoqué l'Armageddon !

\- C'est ta parole contre la mienne, _bro. _Sauf que, tu n'as plus rien pour te sauver. Plus d'ailes, plus de pouvoirs et regarde ce que l'humanité a fait de toi ! T'es devenu un junky en manque, c'est comme ça que tu comptes réparer tes conneries ?!

Castiel, qui justement ressentait les effets secondaires de son jeûne, baissa les yeux de dépit.

\- Non, je...

\- Tu te détruis, Cassy. Tu te suicides à petit feu. Et pour quoi ? Pour un humain ?!

\- Q-Quoi ? Non, je...

Lucifer s'approcha de son ancien frère.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est à cause des humains que Père m'a chassé de la maison ? Et c'est à cause de ce Dean, que tu te retrouves dans cet état ! Tu es pathétique, Cassy...

L'ex-ange serra les lèvres, il foudroya le démon des yeux.

\- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi. Tu as trahi ta famille, tu as renié la création de Père.

Lucifer se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Toi aussi, Castiel. Tu nous as tous tourné le dos pour le Winchester. À cause de toi, les anges sont tombés du ciel. Et cette création de Père, que tu aimes tant, c'est transformé en mort-vivant par ta faute.

Le prisonnier baissa les yeux de culpabilité. Le démon se tourna alors vers le gouverneur.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de lui. Il ne sait peut-être pas où se trouve le camp que tu cherches, mais il doit savoir qui vit à l'intérieur.

Le chef sourit en attrapant un couteau, tandis que Lucifer claqua la porte de la cellule en partant.

**…**

L'ambiance à bord de l'Impala fut, une nouvelle fois, morose. Dean ne desserra pas les dents, rongeant encore son frein, la rage se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de dire.

\- Dean... Tu n'y a peut-être pas pensé, mais... Daryl va forcément voir qu'on ne se bat pas uniquement contre des zombies et des humains. Il va comprendre ce qui se passe concernant les démons.

L'aîné attendit quelques secondes avant de rétorquer.

\- Rien à foutre, Sammy. Il voulait venir, il est là. Qu'il se démerde pour le reste. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de ramener Cass en lieu sûr. Et je le prendrais par la peau du cul s'il le faut. _Freakin' angel !_

_\- _Dean, pourquoi tu réagis toujours de la sorte en parlant de Castiel ?

Cette fois, le Winchester se tourna vers son frère en criant.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que ce _douchebag _est en train de se foutre en l'air sans même penser que...

\- Que quoi ? Que ça te fait du mal ?

L'aîné frappa le volant d'une main en s'énervant.

\- Ouais ! Il ne pense qu'à lui. Et moi, je dois subir son suicide ! Désolé, j'peux pas accepter ça, j'peux pas...

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, Sam baissa la tête.

\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Dean se frotta le visage d'une main en chuchotant presque.

\- Je l'aime à crever, mais il n'en a rien à foutre. Il préfère mourir que de rester avec moi.

Contre toute attente, Sam esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, tu sais. À mon avis, son truc avec la drogue et l'alcool, c'est juste pour faire taire cette sensation en lui qu'il ne comprend pas. Il n'a pas l'habitude des sentiments humains, Dean. Il faut que tu lui apprennes.

\- Mais il ne pige rien !

Cette fois, le cadet rit.

\- Non, il ne veut rien piger, c'est différent. Il a juste peur. Il meurt de trouille, en fait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se détruit.

\- Merde, il peut pas causer comme tout le monde !

\- C'est de Cass dont on parle, hein. Dean, mets-toi à sa place cinq minutes. C'était un être millénaire avec des pouvoirs, c'était un ange. Il a perdu son Père, ses frères, toute sa famille est morte pour sauver l'humanité. Il n'a plus de pouvoir, plus d'ailes et il a peur que tu le rejettes parce qu'il est un fardeau pour toi. Il a passé deux mille ans à observer la création de Dieu et la seule fois où il est venu sur Terre, c'était pour toi. Il ne sait pas comment fonctionne l'être humain. Imagines que tu deviennes un ange ou un démon du jour au lendemain. Tu serais aussi paumé que lui, tu deviendrais fou, toi aussi. Il nous a sauvé des dizaines de fois, maintenant, c'est à notre tour de l'aider.

\- Encore faudrait-il que ce débile nous laisse faire ! Il ne veut pas être sauvé !

\- C'est ce dont il essaye désespérément de se persuader. La vérité, c'est qu'il est trop fier pour crier à l'aide. Sur ce point, il est comme toi. Ta personnalité est aussi insupportable que la sienne.

\- Merci, grommela Dean.

Sam sourit.

**…**

Castiel encaissa un autre coup. Le gouverneur le torturait lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Mais l'ex-ange ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses nouveaux amis comme il avait pu le faire par le passé avec ses frères. Le corps tremblant de plus belle, les plaies ensanglantaient commencèrent à le faire craquer. Alors il se força à penser à Dean, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il souhaitait mourir là, de suite, plutôt que de ressentir toutes ses sensations humaines qui le détruisaient petit à petit. Il sentait ce vide en lui, son cœur se serrer, sa gorge se nouer, les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux bleus. Finalement, il se dit que la création de son Père avait beaucoup trop de faiblesses. Il commençait presque à comprendre Lucifer.

\- Castiel ! Hurla le chef. Combien de personnes se trouvent à la prison !? Je ne peux pas lancer une attaque sans savoir contre qui je me bats !

\- Alors, ne lancez pas d'attaque, rétorqua-t-il.

Sa bouche encore pâteuse avait désormais un goût de sang. Maintenant, il avait envie de vomir à cause du manque et de la douleur.

\- Castiel ?! Dernière chance !

L'ex-ange se força à sourire.

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

Enragé, le gouverneur leva le couteau avant de l'enfoncer de toutes ses forces dans la cuisse de Castiel qui se mit alors à hurler.

**…**

Dean gara son bébé au même endroit que la veille au soir. Daryl descendit de sa moto, il arma son arbalète puis se dirigea vers les frères.

\- Vous avez un plan ?

\- Le plan, c'est de choper Cass et de tuer toutes les personnes qui nous barrent le chemin, grogna le frère.

\- Ça m'va.

Sam souleva le coffre de l'Impala pour attraper le couteau de Ruby, des fusils chargés de sel ainsi que de l'eau bénite. Lorsque Daryl jeta un coup d'œil dans le véhicule, il découvrit l'armada du chasseur avec un pentagramme peint sous le capot.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

Le cadet lança un regard à son frère en répliquant.

\- Hum... C'est compliqué à expliquer. Mais, crois-moi, ces armes seront très efficaces contre les gens de Woodbury.

\- Ah ouais ? Depuis quand vous tuez des gars avec du sel et de la flotte ?

Dean se tourna vers Daryl pour lâcher.

\- Depuis que se sont des démons.

D'abord choqué, le guerrier se mit à rire avant de répliquer.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Et Cass, c'est un ange, hein ?

Les deux frères considérèrent l'homme quelques secondes. L'aîné reprit.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Daryl avait dit ça en rigolant, mais face aux visages sérieux de ses amis, il perdit son sourire.

\- C'est une blague, pas vraie ?

\- Comment tu sais que Cass était un ange ? Réitéra Dean.

\- Il me l'a dit, une fois. Mais il était complètement bourré, j'pensais que l'alcool parlait à sa place. Ne me dites pas que... ?

\- Comme je le disais, reprit Sam. C'est compliqué.

Il ferma le coffre, armes en main. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la ville, lorsque Daryl interrogea le cadet.

\- C'est vrai ? Tout ce que Cass m'a dit, c'est vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais sache que Castiel ne ment jamais.

\- Non, il cache juste la vérité, railla Dean. Et arrête de l'appeler « Cass » !

Daryl sourit en blaguant.

\- Pourquoi, c'est ton p'tit copain ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'homme en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier se figea, comprenant enfin.

\- Merde... Est-ce que toutes les conneries que je vais dire vont s'avérer être vraies ?

Dean souffla avant de reprendre la route.

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça dépend si tu décides de la fermer, ou pas, railla le frère.

Daryl secoua la tête en maugréant.

\- Et bien, t'es pas gai comme type, toi.

Dean se tourna vers l'homme en le foudroyant des yeux. Ce dernier comprit que « gai » sonnait également comme « gay », se rendant compte de sa bourde, il reprit.

\- Nan, mais je veux dire...

\- T'as fini ? S'énerva Dean. On peut sauver mon pote, maintenant ?

\- Ouais... J'espère qu'il a encore des clopes sur lui, ton Castiel. J'ai envie de m'en griller une, là.

**…**

Sous le coup de la douleur, Castiel sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le gouverneur nettoyait ses instruments de torture en jeta des regards amusés sur le prisonnier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'homme avec une nouvelle arme à la main, la porte de la pièce se détacha de ses gongs. Trois hommes entrèrent en le mettant en joue. Dean profita de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur lui et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Une fois à terre, le frère continua de ruer le chef de coups. Daryl resta à côté du bourreau, le menaçant de son arbalète tandis que le Winchester ne s'arrêtait pas de le cogner. Sam courut vers Castiel pour le détacher. Il essaya désespérément de réveiller son ami, mais sans succès. Il découvrit également la blessure sur la cuisse de l'ex-ange qui saignait abondamment. Paniqué, le cadet hurla.

\- Dean ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Le frère se leva. Il jeta un regard à Daryl, ce dernier comprit.

\- Va-y, je surveille le gouverneur.

Le Winchester se rua à son tour sur Castiel.

\- Cass ?!

Il plaqua ses mains sur le visage ravagé de son ami.

\- Cass ! Bordel de merde ! Réveille-toi !

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Dean commença à porter ce corps qui ne pesait presque rien.

\- Sammy, aide-moi à le caler sur mon épaule.

Le cadet enroula le bras de Castiel autour du cou de son frère. Dean attrapa les jambes de son ange pour le porter des deux mains. Sam récupéra les armes de son aîné et tous les quatre quittèrent cette sinistre salle. Dehors, ils tombèrent sur un démon. Choqué face aux yeux noirs de la créature, Daryl recula. Sam en profita pour tirer une balle chargée de sel dans le front de l'ennemi. Ils coururent aussi vite que Castiel le leur permettait. Après avoir tué d'autres démons, ils arrivèrent à leur planque.

\- Sammy, prends le volant ! Ordonna Dean.

L'aîné déposa son ami sur la banquette arrière, il s'assit également à ses côtés, posa la tête de l'ange sur ses genoux. Sam attrapa une trousse de secours dans le coffre pour la donner à Dean. Ensuite, il s'installa à l'avant pour démarrer l'Impala. Daryl enfourcha sa moto et ensemble, ils quittèrent enfin Woodbury.

**…**

Sam roulait vite sur les routes sinueuses de la forêt. Derrière lui, Dean commençait déjà à soigner son ami, versant les flacons d'antiseptique sur ses plaies tout en essayant de le réveiller.

\- Cass ?! Tu m'entends !? _Freakin' angel ! _Si tu meurs, je te tue !

Il attrapa un vieux bandage pour pansait sa plaie à la cuisse afin d'éviter une hémorragie.

\- Plus vite, Sammy ! Hurla l'aîné.

\- Si je vais plus vite, je risque de crever une roue dans les trous !

\- Bordel de merde !

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la prison. Michonne leur ouvrit les grilles et les deux véhicules se garèrent à l'entrée de la bâtisse grise. Avec l'aide de Sam, Dean sortit Castiel de l'Impala. Il emmena alors son ami jusqu'à sa cellule où il allongea le corps meurtrit sur le lit. Daryl posa son arbalète au pied du mur et répliqua.

\- Je vais chercher Hershel.

\- C'est qui ça ? Maugréa l'aîné.

Mais le guerrier était déjà parti alors se fut Sam qui répondit.

\- C'est le toubib du groupe.

Dean s'accroupit par terre, la tête penchait vers Castiel. Il lui prit sa main pour la serrer fermement.

\- Cass ?! Tu vas te réveiller, oui !

Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et une canne à la main, entra dans la cellule. Dean lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est vous Hershel ?

\- Oui. Sort de là, fiston. Je vais m'occuper de ton ami.

\- J'bouge pas d'ici, grommela le frère.

Sam attrapa son aîné par le col de sa veste pour le sortir de la cellule.

\- Dean, arrête de faire le gamin et laisse-le soigner Castiel.

Hors de la « chambre », l'aîné jeta un coup de poing rageur dans le mur en béton. Daryl retint le bras de son ami lorsque ce dernier allait encore taper contre le crépi.

\- Hey, hey, mec. Relax.

\- Toi, la ferme !

Mais l'homme, plus fort que le frère, lui tordit son bras dans le dos pour ensuite coller son visage contre le mur.

\- Ok, Dean, tu ne laisses pas le choix.

Le Winchester tenta de se défaire de cette emprise, mais sans succès. Daryl s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter.

\- Je suis de ton côté, d'accord ? On essaye de t'aider, alors arrête de faire le con et attend sagement. Hershel est doué, il va sauver ton copain. Cesse de vouloir buter tout le monde et ronge ton frein. Sinon, je te jure que je te refais le portrait, compris ?

Il lâcha enfin le frère qui se tourna vers Daryl avec colère. Sam s'interposa entre les deux pour calmer la situation. Dean s'écroula au sol, assit contre le mur, ses mains plaquées sur le visage. Le cadet remercia son ami du regard avant de s'installer aux côtés de son frère par terre. Sans rien dire, ils attendirent tous les deux que le médecin fasse un miracle.

**…**

Dean s'était endormi, lorsque Hershel se dirigea vers lui quelques heures plus tard. Sam secoua son frère pour le réveiller. Encore dans le cirage, le Winchester grommela. Le médecin essuyait ses mains pleines de sang avec un vieux chiffon tout en briefant les deux hommes.

\- Il va s'en sortir.

L'aîné put enfin respirer.

\- Par contre, il doit rester alité quelque heures pour ne pas que sa blessure à la cuisse se rouvre. Et... J'ai récupéré ça dans les poches de sa veste.

Une fois ses doigts à peu près propres, il donna à Dean les paquets de cigarettes, la flasque d'alcool, les boîtes de pilules et le sachet de poudres blanches. Il expliqua alors.

\- Je le mets sous antibiotiques et sous anti-inflammatoire. Je ne veux pas qu'il avale ces cochonneries, ça risque de faire une interaction avec mes médicaments. Et puis... Il doit arrêter de prendre ces trucs, de toute façon.

Le frère attrapa les drogues qu'il rangea dans sa veste. Le toubib reprit, en soufflant un coup.

\- Vous allez devoir faire preuve de volonté pendant quelques jours. Il va ressentir le manque et la douleur sera insupportable. Surtout, ne flanchez pas.

Dean se leva et serra la main du médecin.

\- Merci pour tout. Et... Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Hershel haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'habitude, les proches des victimes sont plus insupportables que les blessés. Et puis, Castiel a sauvé Maggie. C'est ma fille. Je vous dois bien ça. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais attention, il est encore dans le cirage.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'habitude, chuchota Dean.

Le frère entra, seul, dans la cellule. Il s'assit par terre à côté du lit pour se pencher vers son ami.

\- Cass.

Ce dernier faisait peine à voir, avec ses cernes dévorant son visage, sa barde de trois jours, ses cheveux en bataille, ses blessures et ses yeux rouges. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le Winchester.

\- Dean ?

Il essaya de se lever, mais son ami le retint.

\- Wow, doucement _buddy. _Le doc a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger pendant quelques heures.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa cuisse qui le lançait atrocement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- T'as fait le con, comme d'habitude, lâcha le frère. On est venu sauver tes fesses pour que je puisse te les botter. J'en ai marre de ton attitude de merde. Mais ça va changer, maintenant. _Capiche ?_

Pour toute réponse, Castiel ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai soif.

Dean attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'Hershel avait laissée dans la pièce. Il aida son ami à boire lentement.

\- Je t'apporterais à manger tout à l'heure.

\- Merci, Dean...

Il commença ensuite à fouiller les poches de sa veste et de son pantalon, se rendant bien vite compte que ces dernières étaient vides.

\- Où sont mes cigarettes ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le frère se mit à rire en rétorquant.

\- Ah ça, tu vas pouvoir faire une croix dessus. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

Il lut l'angoisse dans les yeux de son ami. Mais il ne se laissa pas piéger.

\- Pas besoin de me faire ton air de chien battu, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, hein.

Derechef, le blessé glissa ses doigts dans ses fringues.

\- Où sont mes pilules ?

Énervé, Dean lui jeta les médicaments du docteur au visage, en maugréant.

\- Tiens, ce sont tes nouvelles pilules, espèce de junky. Antibio et anti-inflammatoire. C'est tout ce que tu auras.

Les yeux de Castiel se mirent à briller en regardant le frère.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Cass. T'as cherché la merde et tu l'as trouvé.

\- T'en a fait quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- T'en a fait quoi de mes cachets, de mes clopes et de ma flasque ?

Cette fois, Dean se mit en colère pour de bon.

\- Tu fais chier, Cass !

Le blessé se mit alors à trembler. Le frère comprit que ce dernier était en train de souffrir intérieurement. Il se pencha alors près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer.

\- Chut, Cass, ça va aller. Ok ?

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, Dean.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Sur tes sachets d'héroïne y'a pas écrit : « Effets secondaires : tremblements, sueurs froides, nausées, vomissements » et tout le blabla. Normalement, les humains le savent déjà. Tout comme la phrase : « fumer tue. ». Et je dirais même : « fumer tue lentement et rend les fumeurs exécrables s'ils n'ont pas leurs doses de nicotine ».

Castiel laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue.

\- _I'm sorry, Dean._

\- Ouais, je sais. Change de disque, mec.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à être...

\- Un humain ? Termina le frère. Parce que tu crois que nous, on a le mode d'emploi dans le sang, ou quoi ? On fait avec, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir apprendre.

Le blessé ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

\- Ça fait si mal...

\- En même temps, il t'a bien amoché l'autre taré. Et le sevrage ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Non, c'est... Ce n'est pas ça qui fait si mal.

Dean tiqua. Son visage au-dessus de son ami, il demanda.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Castiel posa ses doigts sur sa poitrine, montrant l'emplacement de son cœur. Dean lui prit alors la main et l'ex-ange expliqua.

\- J'aimerais faire taire cette douleur, remplir ce vide en moi...

\- Et c'est à ça que servaient ta drogue et ton alcool ? Mec, heureusement que les gens qui ne savent pas parler ne font pas tous comme toi, hein.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens, parce que je ne comprends pas ce sentiment.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Cass, laisse-moi faire et dit-moi si ça va mieux, ok ?

Le blessé acquiesça. Dean se pencha encore plus près de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord sous le choc, Castiel se laissa ensuite faire, ouvrant la bouche pour inviter le frère à aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit. Alors que leurs langues dansaient entre elles, Dean passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Lorsque le Winchester releva enfin la tête, il admira son amant et demanda.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça fait du bien, avoua-t-il.

Dean sourit.

\- C'est plus sympa que le Whisky, non ?

L'ange esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

\- Oui. Merci, Dean.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Sam les vit échanger leur baiser lorsqu'il passa furtivement la tête à l'entrée de la cellule. Après ça, il décida de rejoindre Daryl.

**…**

Le guerrier était dehors en train de fabriquer des flèches pour son arbalète. Il releva la tête quelques secondes pour voir Sam débarquer. Il lui demanda, tout en continuant sa tâche.

\- Comment va Cass ? Enfin, Castiel, je veux dire.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Si mon frère le laisse respirer entre deux baisers.

Le cadet se mit à rire et Daryl esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

\- C'est pas un gars facile, ton frère.

\- Ouais... Disons que, on a eu une vie un peu étrange.

Le guerrier stoppa ses mouvements pour regarder son ami en demandant.

\- Les démons, c'est ça ?

\- Je sais, ça fait un choc au début. Si jamais tu veux en parler...

Daryl haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas si illogique que ça...

Sam tiqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Regarde autour de toi. Notre maison est une prison. Dehors y'a des zombies qui veulent nous bouffer. Si jamais on meurt, on se transforme en mort-vivant même sans morsure. Plus de la moitié de la population a disparu et on arrive quand même à être en guerre contre d'autres humains. En quoi l'existence des démons et les anges est-elle impossible ?

Sam souffla un coup.

\- Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas tort.

Daryl se remit au travail en continuant de questionner le chasseur.

\- Alors, Castiel était un ange ? Genre, avec des ailes et tout le barda ?

Le cadet sourit.

\- Hum... En gros, oui. On ne voyait pas ses ailes, mais il se volatilisait trop souvent.

\- Wow, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en enfant de Dieu, hein.

\- Disons que sa condition d'être humain ne l'aide pas vraiment.

\- Tu m'étonnes, j'suis pas sûr que les anges apprennent ça dans leur école paradisiaque.

Sam rit de plus belle, cette discussion lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un de sa vie de chasseur.

\- Ouais... Et puis Cass, il est... Disons que Dean et lui, c'est : « Je t'aime, moi non plus ».

\- J'avais remarqué. J'espère que ton frangin sera cool avec le p'tit angelot, sinon je lui fracasse la tête. Il est sympa Castiel.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ça son problème. Au fait, merci de nous avoir aidé à le sauver. Dean est trop fier pour te le dire, alors je le fais. Et je le pense, surtout.

\- T'en fais pas, je n'attends rien des gars comme ton _bro. _C'est le genre qui joue les gros durs et les soldats sans cœur alors qu'au fond, ce sont justes des gars paumés.

Sam comprit qu'il parlait aussi pour lui, mais il ne releva pas cette remarque. Daryl leva la tête vers le cadet.

\- Hey, tu pourras me filer les clopes de Castiel ? S'il est d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Je ne vais pas lui demander la permission. Je t'apporterai ça tout à l'heure. Je vais lui chercher à manger.

\- Demande à Carol, elle te donnera ce que tu souhaites.

\- Merci.

**…**

Sam entra dans la cellule avec un plateau à la main. Il toussota devant les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser.

\- Hum... Dean, laisse-le respirer un peu.

Mais ce dernier continua son baiser.

\- Dean !

Le frère leva enfin la tête.

\- Oh ça va, espèce de rabat-joie !

Le cadet posa la nourriture sur les genoux de Castiel qui maugréa.

\- J'ai pas faim...

\- Mange, ordonna l'aîné.

Sam fit un signe de tête à Dean, qui le suivit quelques mètres plus loin de la cellule.

\- Quoi, Sammy ?

\- Daryl voudrait récupérer les cigarettes de Cass.

\- Quel vautour celui-là.

Il plongea ses mains dans sa veste pour ressortir les paquets. Mais Sam le gronda tout de même.

\- La ferme, Dean ! Il nous a aidé à sauver ton copain ! C'est un gars sympa et c'est le pote de ton chéri, alors montre un peu de respect pour lui, tu veux ?

\- Ouais, ronchonnant le frère.

Il sortit également les autres drogues de Castiel et la bouteille d'alcool.

\- J'en fais quoi de tout ça, moi ?

\- File-moi la flasque. Je vais foutre en l'air le reste.

L'aîné lui donna le tout.

\- Bon, je vais voir si Cass mange. Sinon je vais devoir lui donner la béquer à ce junky.

Sam partit rejoindre Daryl tandis que Dean retourna dans la cellule. Comme il s'y attendait, Castiel n'avait pas touché son plat. Le frère claqua des doigts en ordonnant.

\- Mange.

Mais l'ex-ange commença à tourner de l'œil.

\- Je... J'y arrive pas... Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il reprit le plateau pour le poser par terre, puis il entreprit de lever son amant pour le faire sortir dehors. Castiel se servit de Dean comme d'une béquille pour soulager sa cuisse meurtrit. Ensemble, ils clopinèrent jusqu'à la cour de la prison.

L'ex-ange se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche pour vider son estomac. Le frère passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va mieux, Cass ?

\- Non.

Il l'aida à se relever pour l'asseoir un peu plus loin. La nuit était tombée, ils respirèrent l'air pur de l'extérieur. Dean donna à Castiel une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tiens, bois pour te réhydrater.

Encore tremblant, il but quelques gorgées puis il rendit la bouteille à son ami. Ce dernier fit une moue de dégoût en répliquant.

\- Hum, nan, ça va, garde-la. Et tiens, prends ça. Histoire d'enlever ce goût affreux que tu dois avoir dans la bouche.

L'ex-ange analysa les pastilles de Dean, de simples bonbons à la menthe qu'il avait sortis de la poche de sa veste. Le jeune homme mastiqua les sucreries avant de considérer son ami. Avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, Castiel se pencha sur Dean pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ce dernier se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains baladeuses de son amant qui fouillaient frénétiquement les poches de sa veste en cuir. Il stoppa le baiser et attrapa le poignet de l'ange en maugréant.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

Pris sur le fait, le blessé esquiva la question.

\- Je... Rien...

Dean sentit son amant trembler, il lui toucha le front brûlant en rétorquant.

\- C'est lâche de profiter de moi pour chercher ta dose, mec.

Castiel tout penaud, sanglota.

\- Dean, je... Je suis désolé... Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ? Où as-tu caché mes affaires ?

Le frère prit son amoureux dans ses bras pour essayer de stopper ses tremblements. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, son ange contre son torse.

\- C'est un mauvais moment à passer, Cass. Ton corps se désintoxique, ça fait mal, je sais. Je suis là...

Tremblant de plus belle, il se serra dans les bras de son chasseur. Il essaya de respirer l'air frais de la nuit pour se calmer. Dean ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur de son amoureux.

**…**

_Allez, un dernier chapitre pour clôturer cette histoire !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît, je sais, c'est un peu particulier comme fic... _


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Apocalypse zombies 2014.**

**Partie #3 « Une nouvelle vie ».**

_Dernier chapitre de cette drôle de fic..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup *cœur*_

_(Et merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

_**Rating « M »**... Mouahahahahaha !_

**…**

Dean dut réveiller Castiel pour le ramener dans leur cellule. Le blessé se força à manger un peu, son ventre criait famine, mais il avait encore la nausée. Le frère resta à ses côtés, avalant lui aussi une vieille boîte de conserve pas trop ragoûtante. Mais il ne fallait pas cracher sur la nourriture en ce moment. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, Rick entra dans la « chambre ».

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, répondit Castiel. Je vais bien.

\- Je voulais te parler de...

\- Je n'ai rien dit, coupa l'ex-ange. Je n'ai pas dit au gouverneur où se trouvait votre camp, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en sais rien.

Dean toisa le chef, il n'aimait pas son air de supériorité qu'il affichait sur son visage.

\- Et s'il avait parlé, vous auriez fait quoi ?

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation avant l'attaque.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis Rick reprit.

\- Est-ce que tu as donné des informations au gouverneur concernant les survivants de la prison ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? S'énerva le Winchester. Cass vient de se faire torturer pour garder votre secret, ça vous suffit pas ?

\- J'essaye juste de protéger mon groupe.

\- Et moi, j'essaye de protéger mon mec.

\- Oh... Je...

N'étant pas au courant de l'amour « Destiel » qui naissait, il fut un peu sous le choc, mais ne jugea pas les deux hommes.

\- J'ai envie de te croire, avoua le chef. Repose-toi, Cass.

\- Ne l'appelez pas « Cass », maugréa Dean.

\- Ok, j'ai compris : « pas touche ».

\- Ouais, c'est ça...

Rick s'éclipsa, faisait un signe de tête au blessé. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers le frère.

\- Dean... Tu ne peux pas rembarrer tous les gens qui me donnent le même surnom que toi.

\- Oh si, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

Il rit de plus belle.

\- Toi.

\- Ne me cherche pas, Cass.

\- Sinon quoi ? S'amusa l'ange.

\- Sinon tu vas me trouver. Et t'es pas en état, là.

\- Je vois... Tu parles de mes blessures et de mon sevrage ou du fait que... ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Dean comprit.

\- Ouais, je parle plutôt de ça. Est-ce que t'as déjà été avec quelqu'un ? J'veux dire, tu m'as dit qu'au paradis, tu n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion, mais sur Terre ? T'as déjà été... Hum... Intimement avec une femme ? Ou un homme ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il. J'ai juste embrassé Meg, une fois. Mais c'est tout.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Et... T'as aimé ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit.

\- C'était correct. Rien à voir avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et toi, Dean ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as déjà été avec des femmes, hein... Mais avec un homme ?

Le frère esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, je ne suis pas gay.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Mais pourtant, tu... Enfin, je veux dire, tu m'... ?

\- Oui, je t'aime, idiot. Je ne suis pas gay, c'est juste que je n'aime que toi. J'sais pas comment expliquer ça.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ah ouais ? Wow, c'est une première ! Si j'avais un calendrier, j'écrirais à la date d'aujourd'hui : « Cass a compris un truc au sujet des relations humaines ».

Ils se mirent à rire en cœur.

**…**

Deux jours passèrent. Castiel passa des mauvaises nuits, mais Dean dormit à ses côtés sur le lit une place de la cellule. Cette proximité faisait autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Un matin, Castiel réussit à sortir tout seul dehors. Il prenait l'air frais en s'étirant doucement. Daryl le rejoignit en lui disant bonjour d'un signe de la main. Les deux hommes restèrent là, à regarder les zombies agglutinaient devant les grillages. Puis le guerrier considéra son ami en demandant.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Mieux, merci.

\- Cool.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ex-ange se tourna vers Daryl.

\- C'est toi qui as mes cigarettes ?

\- Si tu essayes de me les piquer, je te casse le bras.

\- O-Ok...

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme regarda Castiel de la tête au pied. Ce dernier surprit son regard furtif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Daryl se tourna vers les morts-vivants en répliquant.

\- Nan rien... J'essaye juste de t'imaginer avec des ailes, c'est étrange.

L'ex-ange se mit à rire.

\- Sam m'a dit que tu connaissais toute l'histoire. Remarque, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais rien dit.

\- Ouais, mais tu étais défoncé, j'ai cru que tu déconnais.

\- Si seulement...

Castiel souffla un coup, ferma les yeux et avoua.

\- Je voulais te dire... Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. D'être venu aider les frères pour me sauver.

\- Bah, de rien. Tu nous as aidé à sauver Maggie et Glenn la veille. J'allais pas te laisser derrière. Et puis, casser du zombie, ça défoule toujours.

Le blessé sourit.

\- Merci, en tout cas. Je le dis aussi au nom de Dean. Il est trop fier pour te le dire lui-même.

\- T'inquiètes, Sammy m'a déjà fait le topo.

\- Hum... Un conseil, ne l'appelle pas « Sammy » devant Dean. Il risque de mal le prendre.

Daryl secoua la tête.

\- C'est quoi son souci avec les surnoms ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- J'sais pas, il a un droit d'auteur dessus, je suppose.

\- Ouais, ou alors il a peur qu'on lui prenne les deux seules personnes avec lesquelles il arrive à nouer des liens.

\- Peut-être...

Ils restèrent là, devant les grilles de la prison, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent des camions arriver. Il y avait aussi des voitures et un tank. Daryl se leva d'un coup, il attrapa son arbalète pour l'armer.

\- Cass, va chercher Rick...

Intrigué et paniqué à la fois, Castiel partit dans les couloirs de la bâtisse, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, pour trouver le chef des survivants. Rick arriva quelques minutes plus tard, armes en main, suivit de Dean, Sam, Maggie, Glenn et Michonne. Les autres habitants restèrent à l'intérieur de la prison pour empêcher les ennemis d'y pénétrer en cas d'offensive. Les guerriers observèrent l'horizon comprenant qui se tenait devant le grillage.

\- Le gouverneur, lâcha le chef.

Puis il se tourna vers Castiel, lui aussi abasourdit.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tu leur as dit où nous étions !

Choqué, l'ex-ange se justifia.

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas où on se trouve !

Dean jeta un regard noir à Rick.

\- Hey, t'as pas pensé que ça pourrait être Maggie et Glenn qui ont balancé l'info ?!

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent à leur tour vers le chef.

\- On n'a rien dit ! Hurla le jeune homme.

\- Alors comment ce fait-il que le gouverneur débarque ici ? S'énerva le patron.

Sam expliqua sagement.

\- Ils ont dû suivre les traces des véhicules. Je ne vois que ça.

Le gouverneur monta alors sur le tank, mégaphone en main, il cria.

\- Rick Grimes ! Tu as cinq minutes pour sortir d'ici ! Sinon on défonce vos barrages !

Le chef se tourna vers les survivants.

\- On va les attaquer. Castiel, Glenn et Maggie, comme vous êtes blessé, restez ici. Montez en haut de la tour pour nous couvrir en leur tirant dessus. Michonne, Sam, Dean et Daryl, venez avec moi. Prenez vos armes.

L'aîné regarda son amant. Le savoir séparé de lui durant cette guerre, ne l'enchanté pas du tout. Mais il préférait que son ange reste en lieu sûr. Il embrassa tendrement son compagnon et ce dernier monta l'échelle pour rejoindre la tour d'observation. Glenn l'aida puisque Castiel ne pouvait pas trop se poser sur sa jambe encore meurtrit. Le reste du groupe commença alors à se cacher pour tirer sur les ennemis. Lorsque les autres hommes sortirent des véhicules, les frères découvrir que Lucifer était parmi eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?! S'énerva Dean.

\- Je sais pas. Cass ne t'a rien dit à son sujet ?

\- Nan, il a oublié de me parler de cette partie, apparemment. Merde ! Les armes contre les démons sont dans l'Impala !

Le dit démon attrapa le mégaphone des mains du gouverneur, pour crier à son tour.

\- Ramenez-nous Castiel et on ne vous tuera pas tous !

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, ce dernier comprit et riposta.

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- Si ton copain peut nous empêcher une effusion de sang...

\- N'y pense même pas ! Hurla de nouveau le Winchester.

D'autres bruits de balles les firent taire tous les deux. Essayant de se protéger de l'assaut, les survivants tirèrent à leur tour contre leurs ennemis. Certains furent tués, mais le gouverneur ainsi que Lucifer se cachaient derrière leurs pions humains.

**…**

En haut de la tour, les trois blessés mitraillèrent eux aussi les hommes à l'extérieur. Maggie se tourna vers son ami pour demander.

\- C'est qui ce type avec le gouverneur ?

Choqué, Castiel expliqua évasivement.

\- Hum... Il s'appelle Lucifer.

Glenn le considéra un moment.

\- Quoi, comme le Diable ?

\- C'est un peu ça, oui.

Par-dessus le bruit des armes à feu, la femme questionna encore.

\- Pourquoi il te veut ?

\- J'en sais rien, mentit l'ex-ange.

Au bout de longues minutes, le tank commença à dangereusement s'approcher des grilles de la prison. Sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de tirer contre le monstre de fer, les survivants tentèrent de tuer les hommes aux alentours. Mais se fut peine perdue lorsque le véhicule ennemi franchit les barrières de la prison, laissant alors entrer une trentaine de zombies à l'intérieur de la cour. Les trois blessés, du haut de la tour, décidèrent alors de tuer les morts-vivants pour laisser les autres à leurs amis.

**…**

Alors que Rick, Daryl et Michonne partirent au corps-à-corps contre l'ennemi, Sam et Dean se dirigèrent vers l'Impala du frère, garée dans un coin isolé à côté des murs de la prison. Ils ouvrirent le coffre pour attraper les fusils chargés de sel, de l'eau bénite et Dean prit également son épée de fortune qu'il avait ramené du purgatoire. Après avoir refermé sa _baby, _les Winchester coururent vers le lieu de l'attaque. Tout se passa affreusement vite, l'aîné décapitait autant de zombies que d'humains avec son arme, tandis que Sam vidait ses balles de sel sur les démons. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le tank, massacrant toutes les personnes aux alentours. Puis, ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur pour chercher des armes. Seuls le gouverneur et Lucifer restaient encore introuvables. Dean attrapa des grenades et avec Sam, ils descendirent du véhicule militaire. Il commença à en dégoupiller certaines pour les jeter sur l'ennemi en se bouchant les oreilles. Le groupe de Rick rejoignit ensuite les Winchester.

\- Vous avez vu le gouverneur ? Demanda le chef, arme en main et tirant encore sur les autres.

\- Pas encore, maugréa Dean.

Daryl s'éclipsa aux côtés de Sam, pour le questionner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Est-ce que ce « Lucifer » est bien celui que je pense ?

Le cadet décapita un zombie avant de répondre.

\- Ouais, c'est le roi de l'enfer. N'en déplaise à Crowley.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Hum, rien... C'est compliqué.

\- C'est toujours compliqué avec vous.

\- Bienvenu dans notre monde.

Sam tira entre les deux yeux noirs du suppôt de Satan en face de lui. Daryl attrapa le bras du cadet pour lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- On est pas équipé pour se battre contre eux ! Les autres ne connaissent même pas l'existence des démons !

\- Je sais, je sais !

\- Et pourquoi Lucifer vous court après ? Pourquoi il veut Castiel ?

Sam se détacha de l'emprise de son ami pour décapiter derechef un zombie derrière lui. Énervé, il lâcha alors.

\- Parce qu'on a provoqué l'Apocalypse ! C'est de notre faute ! On a ouvert la cage de Lucifer lorsque Lilith a brisé les 66 sceaux. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le renvoyer en enfer. Et Cass a libéré les leviathans dans notre monde en ouvrant les portes du purgatoire.

\- Q-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Sammy ! Hurla Dean qui courut vers son frère. Sammy, t'as pas vu le gouverneur et l'autre taré ?

\- Non ! Ils ont dû se téléporter ailleurs, Lucifer doit encore avoir ses pouvoirs, lui.

Daryl, choqué, questionna.

\- Pardon ?

Mais Dean ne lui prêta aucune attention et répliqua.

\- Bordel, ils sont où ?

Soudain, un cri aigu se fit entendre vers la tour d'observation. Maggie hurlait et Dean paniqua.

\- Cass !

Il courut et traversa la cour à toute vitesse, Daryl et Sam le suivirent également.

**…**

Au sommet de la tour, le gouverneur et Lucifer se matérialisèrent devant les trois blessés. L'humain attrapa Maggie par les cheveux pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Glenn se jeta sur lui, mais le chef le frappa au visage. Quant à Satan, il se dirigea vers un Castiel complètement paniqué.

\- _Hello bro._

Maggie cria derrière lui et l'ex-ange recula jusqu'à toucher la rambarde. Lucifer serra sa main autour du cou du jeune homme pour passer la moitié de son corps au-dessus du vide. L'ex-ange tenta de garder l'équilibre. Par réflexe, il regarda en bas et le vertige s'empara de lui.

\- Cass !

Dean, au pied de la tour, courut vers celle-ci. Le gouverneur tira Maggie et Glenn en bas de l'échelle. Tandis que Sam et Daryl se jetèrent sur l'homme pour aider leurs amis, l'aîné, lui, grimpa quatre à quatre les barreaux de l'échelle. Castiel décocha un coup de pied, de sa jambe valide, dans le ventre de son assaillant. Ce dernier, sous le coup du choc et de la douleur, lâcha alors son prisonnier. Il allait tomber dans le vide, mais Dean arriva juste à temps pour l'attraper par les bras et le ramener par-dessus la rambarde. Après ça, il arma sa main de sa lame du purgatoire pour se jeter sur le démon. S'en suivit alors un combat au corps-à-corps que le frère maîtrisa grâce à la rage qui l'animait. Castiel agrippa le fusil du frère pour l'armer et tirer une balle de sel sur Satan. Ce dernier recula et le Winchester en profita pour, d'un coup sec, décapiter le grand méchant. Il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait, mais contre toute attente, le corps sans vie du démon tomba au sol. Dean passa son regard tantôt sur le mort, tantôt sur sa lame ensanglantait. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel qui fut tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Cass, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai pu tuer ce _son of a bitch _?

Le jeune homme clopina jusqu'aux côtés de son amant pour analyser le trépassé.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

D'une main, il attrapa l'arme de Dean pour la regarder de plus près.

\- C'est celle que tu as ramené du purgatoire ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Même moi, je sens encore son pouvoir...

Le frère reprit sa lame en la considérant un moment.

\- Quel pouvoir ? C'est juste un vieil os surmontait d'un silex avec des cordes autour. J'avais rien d'autre là-bas.

\- Elle est tout aussi puissante que la Première Lame. Parce qu'elle est faite manuellement dans un endroit surnaturel et que tu l'as créé uniquement pour tuer. Je pense que, même Lucifer, ne peut pas lutter contre cette magie.

Dean allait rétorquer, mais ils entendirent tous deux des cris venant d'en bas. Le frère descendit l'échelle à toute vitesse pour se poster devant le gouverneur qui menaçait Maggie d'un couteau sous la gorge.

\- N'approchez pas ou je la tue !

Daryl, Sam et Rick baissèrent leurs armes. Castiel, resta en haut de la tour, s'assit au sol pour ne pas se faire voir. Il récupéra un fusil laissé par ses amis, il enfourna des balles à l'intérieur avant de se lever pour viser le gouverneur. Ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur ses ennemis en face de lui, ne voyait pas le petit manège de l'ex-ange.

\- Jetez vos armes ! Ordonna l'homme. Jetez vos munitions ou je tue la fille !

Ils obtempérèrent à contre cœur. Dean lui lança un regard noir, ce dernier le remarqua.

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui es venu récupérer le p'tit ange l'autre jour ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te...

Une déflagration retentit, le groupe recula sous le coup de la surprise. Ils virent alors le cerveau du gouverneur exploser par une balle qui venait de le traverser. Lorsque son corps sans vie tomba au sol, les survivants levèrent les yeux en l'air. Ils virent tous Castiel qui venait de tirer sur leur ennemi.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme descendit péniblement l'échelle pour se retrouver aux côtés de ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mort avec un regard noir.

\- Cass ? Ça va ? Demanda son amant.

\- Ouais... Il l'avait cherché.

Rick fit un signe de tête pour remercier le jeune homme. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé « p'tit ange » ?

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et se fut Dean qui badina.

\- Parce que mon chéri est sage comme une image.

Maggie, encore sous le choc, questionna à son tour.

\- Il... Il est apparu derrière nous comme par magie. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas vu monter ?

Castiel mentit une fois de plus en expliquant vaguement.

\- Nous n'avons pas dû l'entendre à cause des coups de feu et notre regard était porté vers la forêt, nous ne l'avons tout simplement pas vu arriver...

Dean se tourna vers le grillage défoncé et changea de sujet.

\- On fait quoi pour ça ? Le bruit va rameuter tous les zombies de la jungle.

**…**

Rick composa deux équipes, il prit également les gens restés à l'intérieur de la prison pour qu'ils les aident. Pendant qu'un groupe reconstruisait le grillage autour de la prison, l'autre, arme en mains, les couvraient dès qu'un zombie se rameuté à l'horizon. Ainsi, Daryl, Sam, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent alignés côte à côte en pointant leurs fusils vers la forêt. Le guerrier considéra ses amis un moment avant de demander, le regard perdu.

\- Vous avez vraiment provoqué cette Apocalypse ?

Dean lança un coup d'œil réprobateur à son frère.

\- Sache qu'on en a empêché une dizaine avant de merder sur celle-ci. On peut pas être partout à la fois.

Il se vexait, mais Daryl le rassura.

\- Hey mec, j'te juge pas. J'veux juste piger, c'est tout. J'm'en fous, moi.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Sam.

L'homme tira dans la tête d'un zombie avant de recharger son arbalète en disant.

\- Ma vie d'avant était merdique. J'étais toujours dans les pattes de mon frangin, dans son ombre. Je n'étais rien, personne. Au moins, ici, je sers à quelque chose.

\- Ouais, je comprends. Avoua le cadet.

**…**

Au milieu de la nuit, les gens de la prison commencèrent à retrouver le chemin de leur cellule. Castiel et Dean grignotaient dans la leur, lorsque Hershel entra.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, dit le frère.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que le vieil homme avoue.

\- J'voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma fille, Maggie. Deux fois.

L'ex-ange lui sourit. Puis le docteur lui jeta une boîte de pilules que le jeune homme attrapa d'une main.

\- Ton traitement, mon garçon. Trois fois par jour et pas plus.

\- Merci, Hershel.

\- Je vous dérange ? Fit la voix de Rick derrière les barreaux.

Dean maugréa. Mais le chef reprit.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Pour quoi ? Avoir accusé Cass de vous avoir trahi ou d'avoir voulu le sacrifier ?

Le frère était, à juste titre d'ailleurs, très en colère. Rick continua.

\- Les deux. Mais, merci d'avoir tué le gouverneur. Si vous voulez rester ici définitivement, vous pouvez.

\- Ah ouais ? Railla le Winchester. Parce que si on avait pas sauvé vos fesses, on aurait dû foutre le camp ?

\- Dean... Gronda Castiel.

L'ex-ange se tourna alors vers Rick.

\- Merci. On va rester ici.

Le frère lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Hershel et Rick quittèrent la cellule et Dean répliqua alors à son amant.

\- Tu veux rester ici ? Avec ce taré ?

Castiel avala un cachet et reprit la dégustation de son repas en expliquant.

\- Oui. Je... Je suis fatigué d'être toujours sur la route. De toujours faire attention aux attaques des morts-vivants. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité. Nous n'avons plus d'ennemi et on a des amis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas nos road trip ?

Il haussa les épaules en répliquant.

\- On n'avait nulle part où aller. Et puis... J'étais toujours défoncé, ça m'aidait à supporter le danger quotidien. La vérité, c'est que... Maintenant, je ne supporterai plus ça, Dean.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du frère. Ce dernier obtempéra.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux.

**…**

Une semaine plus tard, la routine reprenait son cours dans la prison. Les grilles tenaient bon face aux zombies, mais il fallait continuer les rondes de surveillance. Ce jour-là justement, Daryl, avec son arbalète, surveillait l'horizon lorsqu'il vit Castiel et Dean sortir dans la cours.

\- Salut les amoureux. Vous allez où comme ça ?

L'ex-ange sourit et le frère rétorqua.

\- Hum... J'dois montrer un truc à Cass dans l'Impala.

Daryl esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vois... Si jamais quelqu'un vous cherche, je lui dis que vous êtes occupé, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, maugréa le Winchester. Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre, surtout.

\- Ça marche. Mais s'il veut te casser la gueule, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

\- Ça marche, bougonna le frère.

Lui et Castiel marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, garée au milieu de la cours. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le véhicule pour se caler ensemble sur la banquette arrière. Une fois la porte fermée, Dean se jeta sur les lèvres de son ange. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux encore mal coiffés du brun. Ce dernier, lui, glissa ses doigts dans le dos du chasseur. L'homme en question allongea Castiel sur les fauteuils en cuir, il se posta au-dessus de lui pour continuer son baiser langoureux.

\- Dean ? Chuchota-t-il entre deux souffles. Ça risque d'être compliqué de toujours se retrouver ici pour...

Le frère leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi, ma _baby _ne te convient pas, peut-être ? Les chambres d'hôtel, ça court plus les rues, hein. Et puis à la prison, pas moyen d'être en paix cinq minutes. Et... J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec toi dans ma bagnole.

\- Ton amour pour ta caisse me rend jaloux, badina le jeune.

Dean se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, mais je peux pas faire ça avec l'Impala.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, commençant doucement à déboutonner la chemise de son amant avant qu'il ne finisse torse nu. Posé à califourchon sur lui, le frère retira son T-shirt pour coller sa peau contre celle de son compagnon.

\- Dean ? Reprit l'ex-ange. Je n'ai jamais...

Derechef, l'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel en répliquant.

\- Cass, je pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais, tu parles trop. Ferme-la et profites.

L'ange sourit en reprenant ses baisers. Torse contre torse, s'embrassant frénétiquement, les deux hommes commencèrent à se sentir à l'étroit dans leur pantalon. Alors le chasseur enleva la ceinture de son amant pour ensuite déboutonner son bas. Il retira ses propres vêtements. Seulement vêtu de leur caleçon, le plaisir commença à monter en eux. Toujours au-dessus de son compagnon, Dean fit danser sa langue avec celle de Castiel, puis il descendit lentement sa mains vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier pour la glisser sous son boxer. Lorsque les doigts du chasseur touchèrent le sexe de l'ange, ce dernier tira sa tête en arrière et se cambra pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps en commençant à masturber son amant.

Castiel découvrit alors les plaisirs de l'amour ce qui mit Dean en joie. Il se mit alors à mordiller le cou de son ange pour descendre vers ses tétons et poser des baisers sur son torse imberbe. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et il serra de toutes ses forces le cuir de la banquette arrière pour se donner une contenance. Au bout d'un moment, le Winchester retira le caleçon gênant de son copain. Puis, il passa sa langue sur les cuisses de celui-ci, faisant attention à sa blessure, et posa enfin ses lèvres sur son sexe dur. Il plaqua ses mains sur le ventre de Castiel pour sentir son corps trembler de plaisir. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri de sa voix grave. Ce qui mit Dean en extase en continuant son acte d'une manière plus rapide. Lorsqu'il sentit son amoureux au bord du supplice, il remonta sur son torse avec sa langue pour enfin la coller sur celle de l'ange. L'homme en question plaqua ses doigts sur le dos du chasseur pour le griffer légèrement. Cette douleur enivrant l'homme qui emprisonna encore plus les lèvres de son compagnon. Il fit balader sa main droite vers les fesses de Castiel et il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier.

L'ange, en extase, ressentit alors toutes ses émotions nouvelles l'envahir. Il découvrit ce plaisir charnel qu'il n'avait jamais connu en deux mille ans d'existence. Maintenant, il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait pu observer durant ces années d'errance au paradis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit son compagnon lui mordre tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, au bord de l'orgasme, il échappa un « Dean... » intense. Et ce dernier retira son doigt pour virer son propre caleçon qu'il portait encore. Il écarta ensuite les cuisses de son homme pour pouvoir le pénétrer lentement. Castiel se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres, les yeux fermés, il supplia le chasseur de continuer et d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir enivrant qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec ses conquêtes passées. La sensation de Dean était au-delà de ses espérances, le corps de son ange l'obsédait, le rendait fou de désir. Il voulait le posséder entièrement, être en parfaite symbiose avec cet être si parfait à ses yeux. Il continua son acte avec plus de violence, ce que Castiel apprécia sans pouvoir retenir ses cris de jouissance. Ce supplice divin dura de longues minutes, les meilleures de sa vie. Il comprit que tout le vide qu'il avait ressentit en lui jusqu'à présent, pouvait être comblé par la simple présence de son amant, par cet amour naturel. Ni l'alcool, ni la drogue ne lui avait fait ressentir une satisfaction pareille.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean arrêta son acte et attrapa Castiel par les épaules pour le coller contre lui, assit tous deux sur la banquette arrière. Ils s'enlacèrent en s'embrassant de plus belle. Le chasseur caressa le dos de son ange, touchant l'endroit où ses ailes furent jadis. Il ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux déjà en bataille. L'ange, quant à lui, continua d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les omoplates du frère. Ce dernier resserra encore plus son étreinte, voulant presque mélanger son corps avec celui de Castiel. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle entre deux baisers frénétiques. Dean sentit le cœur de son amant marteler dans sa poitrine. Le chasseur posa son front contre celui de son amoureux, lui murmurant alors d'une voix saccadée.

\- Cass, ça va ?

Les yeux encore fermés, ce dernier répondit.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Dean...

Le Winchester rit en répliquant.

\- Laisse-moi retrouver mes esprits et je t'emmènerais au septième ciel.

\- Je t'aime, Dean. Lâcha Castiel encore en extase. Je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai posé ma main sur toi, en enfer.

Le chasseur lui mordit le cou en lui chuchotant ensuite à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Cass. Tu es mon ange, tu es à moi.

\- Montre-le moi.

\- Ne me cherche pas, Cass. J'ai envie de toi, de ton corps contre le mien. Mais, tu n'es pas en état.

L'ange meurtrissait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec ses dents avant d'avouer.

\- Va-y. Fais-le. Je te dirais si ça ne va pas.

Dean s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, remmenant le corps de son amant contre lui. Entre deux baisers, le frère avoua.

\- J'ai des envies pas très catholiques envers toi.

Castiel emprisonna les mains de Dean au-dessus de sa tête. Entre deux baisers, il répliqua.

\- Je ne suis plus ange, désormais. Je fais ce que je veux. Tu peux faire ce que tu désires.

\- Attention Cass, faudra pas me le dire deux fois...

L'ange commença à copier les gestes de son humain en lui mordillant l'oreille, puis baladant sa langue jusqu'à son torse et enfin son entrejambe.

\- Cass... Supplia le frère.

Ce dernier entreprit alors de faire la même chose à son compagnon qui invita Castiel à aller plus loin.

**…**

Pendant ce temps, Daryl regardait l'Impala d'un œil amusé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais il s'en doutait fortement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam débarqua aux côtés du guerrier.

\- Hey, t'as pas vu mon frère ?

Daryl esquissa un sourire.

\- Ouais... Il m'a demandé de dire aux gens qui le cherchés d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon frère. Mais il est où ?

Son ami lui montra la voiture d'un coup d'œil.

\- Dans sa « _baby _» avec Cass.

Sam comprit enfin.

\- Oh... Oh ! D'accord, d'accord... Je vais, hum... Les laisser seuls...

Daryl rit de plus belle.

\- Bonne idée. Vu comment la bagnole bouge d'ici, j'préfère ne pas m'approcher.

Le cadet sourit également.

\- Ouais, bon... Hum... Daryl ?

\- Quoi ?

Tout penaud, le Winchester avoua.

\- Ne dis pas Rick que nous avons provoqué la fin du monde et tout ça... Je veux pas lui mentir, mais, Dean et Cass veulent rester ici. Sache que nous avons tout fait pour l'éviter, vraiment. On a empêché l'Apocalypse plusieurs fois, mais... Nous ne sommes que de simples humaines, nous...

\- Sam, coupa le guerrier. Je ne dirai rien. C'est pas mon genre, vous faites ce que vous voulez. On est pote, non ?

Le frère sourit.

\- Oui, on est pote.

**…**

Les jours se suivirent ainsi. Ils passaient leur temps à la prison, à s'activer dans la vie du camp, ils créaient des liens. Dean et Castiel s'isolaient souvent dans l'Impala, sous le regard amusé de Daryl et Sam. Mais ils étaient heureux, malgré la fin du monde et les zombies rôdant dehors. Chacun trouva sa place dans le groupe et l'ex-ange put enfin profiter de sa condition d'être humain.

**…**

**THE END.**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Merci pour votre enthousiasme !_

_Merci infiniment !_

_(Désolé pour la scène de Lemon, mais j'ai toujours voulu en écrire une qui se passerait dans l'Impala. LOL. Je sais, c'est con. Du coup, avec mes autres fics, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant XD)_


End file.
